The Iron Jedi
by TheAwesomeDude14
Summary: After escaping Deathwatch on Mandalore using a modified, high-tech ARF Trooper armor, Jeff Bridges, a Jedi Knight, becomes the soon-to-be hero, the Iron Jedi. But when the Jedi Order collapses around him at the hands of Anakin Skywalker and Darth Sidious, Jeff's new found "toy" is put the extreme test. Can Jeff escape from the Sith? Note: I suck at summarys. Story is a lot better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the Iron Jedi character.

Prologue

"If we could replicate the Zilo beast's armor, then we could have an invincible clone army," Chancellor Palpatine's words on the Zilo Beast had been ringing in his mind for quite some time now. Up until about a month ago, Jeff Bridges thought this would be impossible to accomplish. That is, until he found a huge rock made entirely of Adamantium, a material long thought lost. He had tested it out and it could withstand numerous shots from a blaster without taking a scratch. Though it could only take so many slashes from a light saber before breaking. However, on the battlefield, this would be handy against the droid army and Count Dooku and General Grievous themselves. It was then Jeff obtained an ARF Trooper suit and modified it to his liking. The suit included a reactor around the solar-plexus, repulser engines on the bottom of the feet and on his back, two lightsabers compartments in both forearms, and a function that allowed Jeff to summon the suit using the force. It had taken a little less than a month to make and about two weeks of testing to finally get it combat ready.

A few days after Jeff had finished his suit, he received a message that his presence was requested in the council room. He quickly changed out of his work cloths and into his Jedi robes. He arrived into the council room to see both physical and holographic figures sitting in their chairs discussing something. They all went silent when he walk in and looked at him. No matter how many times this scenario happened, he always felt a little intimidation from the council's stare. It always made him a little nervous. He made his way into the center of the room as Mace Windu spoke up.

"Hello, Jeff," he said.

"You wished to see me, master," Jeff replied.

"Yes, we have learned that the Duchess of Mandalore has been killed by Deathwatch. Obi Wan tried to stop them, but he could not. From what he was able to tell us before disappearing off the grid, Deathwatch had been taken over by Darth Maul and Savage Opress," Mace answered.

Jeff could not help but feel a little sadness at the news of the Duchess' death. He also felt a little worried about Obi Wan, though he knew he could take care of himself. Though what really bothered him was the fact that Darth Maul had just take control of Deathwatch and possibly all of Mandalore. He could already tell why they summoned him, they wanted him to go take down Deathwatch. Though this gave Jeff the opportunity he had been waiting for, to test out his suit on the battlefield. But what would the council think about his suit? He had a gut feeling that what most surely not approve. Though with how bloody this war has been going, the Republic could use some sort of new weapon against the Separatist.

"We want you to take some of your clone troopers and see if you can gain any intel on what Deathwatch's next move is," said Kid Adi Mundi. Were they being serious? After all that Deathwatch has done, the council only wants him and his men to spy on them. Jeff was really starting to question the council's judgment on situations. But he had no choice, either just go with it, or get an hour long lecture on why you don't ever question the council members. Jeff never really liked lectures during his training, especially hour long ones when he messed up or pulled a prank on someone. Though on the bright side, it did teach him some respect and manners. It took every muscle in his body not to question the council's order.

"When do we move out," asked Jeff.

"Leave tomorrow morning, you will," replied Master Yoda.

"That should give you and your men sometime to prepare," added Mace Windu.

"Yes masters," was all Jeff could say as he bowed and walked out of the room after the council gave him permission to leave. It was only half an hour passed noon. Jeff had to tell his clone commander about what they were going to do the next day. Against the council's advice, Jeff and his clone commander, James had become good friends. Whenever they had some time to themselves, they would go out and go to sports bars and play pool or watch pod races. The two were inseparable. On the battlefield they would always stick together and never leave each other behind, especially when one was injured.

They had saved each other's lives many times, and because of them, the Republic had one many battles that they thought they could never win. As Jeff went to see James, he remembered a time when James saved his life.

_Flashback…_

It was a dark day for the Clone Armies of the Republic. They were trapped on a heavily fortified Separatist system. The supplies were running low, and the Republic fleet could not get to them because of the Separatist blockade. They only had a few more days left of food and water, and only about 300 men against an army of nearly 2,000. If it were just a normal target, the Republic would've just given up on the operation and attempt to pull their men out with brute force. But they couldn't. They had located Count Dooku on his home planet that was about to be taken over by the Republic, had Separatist forces not arrived and overwhelmed the Republic fleet, forcing them to retreat. Admiral Anderson knew he had to do something, but he could not until the Republic reinforcements arrived, but that wasn't for another two days. He knew that the battle was lost and their man objective was to rescue their troops and get the heck out of there. For now, the ground forces were on their own.

Back on the ground, Jeff was trying his best to brighten his troop's spirits. Though through his best efforts, the troopers remained in a depressive state. Even Jeff felt a little disconsolate; he knew there was little chance of getting out of here alive. But there was still that chance, and that is what he held onto. The Separatist forces had been continuously pushing his forces farther and farther back from their objective for the past several days. Every day, they were pushed back two miles, though today was a little different; the Separatist forces had not been attacking at all. What were they up to? Jeff did not know, but what he did know, was this was the time to move. If they left now, they could confuse the enemy troops pursuing them and sneak their way to Count Dooku's fortress. He then gathered everyone's attention.

"Men, I know things have been difficult lately, but we cannot give up. If we act now, we can make the enemy think we've fully retreated. We can then make our way and infiltrate Count Dooku's fortress," Jeff proposed.

The clones were silent, followed by slight murmuring, and then the whole crowd shouted in agreement.

"Are you with me," shouted Jeff.

The crowd shouted in agreement.

"Then let's do it," Jeff shouted again.

Jeff began to ready his men. He gathered his officers and James into a small tent as they discussed their plan.

"So how are we going to do this," asked one of his officers.

"Well here's my idea, we should make for the mountains and be there by sun down. The next morning we make our way back to Count Dooku's fortress and camp just out their radar reach. The next day, we infiltrate the fortress with about ten men and leave the others on standby in case we need backup," Jeff proposed.

"What if the Separatist figure out where we truly went," asked James.

"They won't. We'll leave fake trails going off in another direction. That way we can move un-pursued," Jeff stated.

"Then let's get moving," said another officer. And that's just what they did. They packed up everything they needed, made the fake trails, and left camp. They made their way to the mountain. And just as Jeff had said, they reached the mountains before dusk. They set up their tents and made dinner, then went to sleep. They woke up the next day, packed up, and moved on. The trail was a little rougher than anticipated. Some of the ground was unstable; and as a result, gave way under a few troops. None of them were killed, but they were injured. They were put in one of the walkers so that the advance would not be delayed. As the hot summer day went on, the men began to get de-hydrated. Some of them collapsed due to heat exhaustion. They stopped to make camp, for it was already five o' clock in the afternoon. The men were fed, and the wounded were treated. Luckily, none of the injuries were long term.

By the next day, everyone was feeling better after a good night's rest. They were only a half a mile away from Count Dooku's fortress, though they would have to travel an extra half mile to avoid being detected. As they went on, some of the scouts reported strange activity outside Count Dooku's fortress. Jeff took a speeder and rode to the scouts to see what the trouble was. To his dismay, they were sending out large amounts of battalions in almost every direction. Had the Separatist figured out where they were? Jeff did not know. All he could hope was that the droid battalion did not come their way.

_2 hours earlier…_

Count Dooku was meditating in his chambers. He was soon interrupted, when his communicator went off. He turned to the table next to his bed and picked up his communicator. He then turned it on to see his droid captain.

"Yes captain," asked Count Dooku.

"Sir, the Republic forces are not at their last known position. Though there is a trail leading southeast of the fortress," the droid captain reported. Count Dooku was a little perplexed. Why would they leave a trail? Wouldn't they want to cover their tracks so his forces could not pursue them? Unless they wanted his forces to follow the trail and go in another direction. Then it hit him. The Republic forces wanted to lead the droid army in another direction so they could sneak back to the fortress undetected. 'Well played, Jedi,' was all the Count could think.

"Search the area for another trail. If you find another trail, follow it. For it should lead back to our fortress," the Count commanded.

"Yes sir," the droid captain responded as the transmission ended.

_2 hours later…_

Jeff was preparing his squad of ten to infiltrate the fortress. Since the droid battalions had been sent out, they had to move up on their time table. Though to avoid being detected, they had to move on foot. They set out for the fortress. The group consisted of Jeff, James, and eight other highly skilled clone troopers. It took about half the day and a whole lot of avoiding droid battalions to make it to the fortress. It was sun down by the time they made it, which gave them the advantage of night time cover. It was about eight in the evening, when they began the infiltration.

"Remember guys," Jeff spoke up, "make this as quiet as possible." The clones nodded in understanding. They found an air vent and made their way in. Five of the troops made their way to the control room to shut down the fortress and the droids, while Jeff, James, and the other three clone troopers made their way to Count Dooku's chambers. It wasn't hard to find them, for Jeff could sense the feeling of darkness growing the closer they got to his chambers. They dropped down into his chamber to find the room empty.

"Crap, where-," a clone troopers whispered before a red lightsaber pierced his heart, killing him instantly. As his body fell to the floor, the other spun around to see Count Dooku with a menacing smile.

"I was expecting the Republic army to be smarter, but leaving a fake trail, now that was a foolish move. And you will pay for it," said the Count as he pointed his saber right at Jeff. Jeff ignited his, revealing a blue blade. He motioned for his troops to get behind him; but before they could comply, Count Dooku sent a wave of lightning at all of them. The blast of lightning kill two of the troops and left Jeff and James dazed as they were sent flying into the wall. Jeff was the first to gather his surroundings as he summoned his lightsaber back to him and ignited it.

"Foolish boy," retorted Count Dooku, "you were a fool to think you could defeat me with so few."

"Actually Dooku," Jeff shot back, "I am not as foolish as you think. I sent five to the control room to shut down your fortress and droids." And as if on cue, the lights cut off, but the emergency lights switched on, lighting the room in a red-ish color. And just like that, the droids outside fell to the ground as the power was cut. All of a sudden, gunfire erupted as the rest of Jeff's army swarmed the compound and explosion erupted outside. The expression on the Count's face was an expression of absolute fury. The two were caught in a stand-off. Then, all of a sudden, Dooku leaped at Jeff with such ferocity that not even Jeff knew was possible from a man his age. Jeff raised his saber and blocked the blow in just the nick of time. Jeff turned to sweep the Count of his feet, but the Dooku saw this coming and jumped. As he came down, he threw an even more powerful downwards strike. Jeff had a hard time blocking this one. Boy was he in a plight. He then raised his leg and kicked Dooku in the gut, pushing him away. As the Count recovered, he lifted his head to see Jeff charge at him. Dooku saw an opportunity to catch Jeff off guard and he did not hesitate to take it. He stopped Jeff mid-charge and lifted him into the air and began to choke him. Jeff started to gasp for air as he clinched his throat. He then found himself thrown against the wall behind Dooku and choked even harder. Dooku then began to put some electricity into his choke as Jeff began to fall unconscious. Just before Jeff could fall into unconsciousness Dooku was hit in the back of the head with a rifle. He collapsed and revealed James standing behind him, griping his rifle. The choke was released and Jeff gasped for his breath. His throat was aching in severe pain and he felt nauseated a little limp. Count Dooku recovered from the blow to the back of his head and stood up. He then used his electricity and caught the two off guard and threw them against the wall. Dooku used the force and pushed with all his might and wall behind Jeff and James gave way as they fell out into the courtyard. They stood up, battered and bruised from the fall. They looked up to see the Count leap from his chambers and land about ten feet in front of them. Out of nowhere, droid fighters crashed into the fortress and Republic Gunships appeared from the sky. They landed just behind Jeff and James and the doors opened to reveal Anakin and Obi wan.

"Come on," Obi Wan yelled. They jogged to the gunship, but before Jeff could board, he felt a sharp pain in his back and realized that Dooku had thrown his lightsaber and slashed him in the back. However, the saber did not get enough distance to go straight through his back. Jeff collapsed on his knees and could not stand. James turned around as he heard Jeff yell in pain. He ran back to Jeff and threw him over his back and ran back to the gunship. They got on just before Dooku's electricity could reach them. Some of the electricity hit the ship, but there was not enough to cause severe damage. Anakin yelled to the pilot to take off and sure enough, they were high in the sky. As they left the planet they could see that the Republic reinforcements had arrived and had broken through the blockade. They landed in the hanger bay just as the ships turned around and took off into hyperspace.

_End flashback…_

Jeff was snapped back into reality as he almost crashed into someone.

"Hey! Watch it," yelled the driver.

"Sorry," was all Jeff said in reply. A few minutes later, he arrived at the Clone facility. He walked up to the front gate and after the retinal scanner scanned his eyes, he walked into the facility. He walked into the training room and found James talking to some of his men.

"General Jeff sir," said James. He was a little surprised to see Jeff at the Clone Training Facility, for he did not come often.

"We got a new mission," responded Jeff, "We have to go gather intel on Deathwatch."

"Sounds like fun, how many men do we need," asked James.

"Probably around 20," Jeff answered.

"When do we leave," James asked.

"First thing tomorrow," Jeff responded to his other question, "I'll see you at the loading docks."

"See you then sir," said James as Jeff walked away. Jeff exited the complex and got back into his vehicle. Jeff strapped himself in as he traveled back to the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the Iron Jed Character

Chapter 1

Escape

"Wake up," yelled the guard, "Get your sorry butt outta that bed." It had only been a day since the Republic forces had been ambushed by Deathwatch. It all happened so fast. One minute they touch down on the surface, the next, they are overwhelmed by Deathwatch's forces. Jeff and James had been taken as prisoners; the rest killed, and completely looted and obliterated their transport. Jeff had secretly stored his suit in a crate that only opened on his command. As Jeff stood up from his bed, an unbearable pain shot up his body, causing him to grunt a little bit. A sack back was thrown over his head and two guards grabbed him and forced him to a room Jeff did know not where. He was forced to sit down into a chair, which gave him a very bad feeling in his gut. The sack was pulled off his head, exposing a bright light which caused him to wince.

"So you're the one who foolishly led those forces to us, eh," questioned the interrogator as he smacked him viciously across the face.

"Have you ever heard about what happens to those who try to get in our way," the interrogator questioned again. Jeff immediately knew who he was referring to, Obi Wan. As far as he knew, when Obi Wan got in the way of Deathwatch, they made him suffer through the death of the Duchess of Mandalore.

"We make them suffer," stated the interrogator as he motioned them to bring some equipment over to the chair. He then picked up a strange looking tool and held it in front of Jeff's face, pointing it at him.

"Now, I am going to ask you a few questions and if you cooperate, we just might consider letting you live. But, should you refuse, you will know pain like you've never imagined before," the interrogator said menacingly, which caused Jeff to gulp. Jeff had felt fear before, but not like this. He was very nervous, which is rare for him.

"First question, why are you here," asked the interrogator. All he got from Jeff was Jeff's famous thousand-yard glare. The interrogator knew that Jeff would be a hard nut to crack. He then jabbed his device into Jeff. For Jeff, this was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. The feeling of several small daggers going into him and electrocuting him without mercy was just unbearable. He screamed out as loud as his lungs allowed him in severe pain. For what felt like eternity, the device was pulled out of him and blood started to drizzle down his torso. This cycle continued several times before the interrogator finally gave up for the day.

"You are a very tough nut to crack, I'll give you that," retorted the interrogator in defeat. "Though tomorrow, I won't go as easy as I did today," the interrogator shot back as he then motioned for the guards. The next thing Jeff knew, his world was covered by a familiar sack bag as he was lifted from his chair and forced back to his cell. They threw him on the ground and grabbed staffs and beat him as hard as they could for about five minutes, but to Jeff, it felt like eternity. The guards finally stopped and left Jeff alone with his injuries. Jeff was in severe pain. He then heard moaning not of his own, but from a cell next to his.

"James," Jeff asked weakly.

"Yeah," James replied in the same manner.

"We… got to get out of here," Jeff stated.

"You don't say," James replied sarcastically, but weakly.

Jeff then discovered a window in the wall and he saw James lying on his bed looking at him. Jeff tried to use the force to summon his armor, but it was futile. The pain he felt was too much for him to concentrate.

"What are you trying to do," asked James.

"Trying… to summon… my suit," Jeff replied with interruptions of coughing up blood.

"Your suit," asked James, "what suit are you talking about?"

"The kind of suit that can kill every single one of these guys without sustaining exterior damage and get us out of here," replied Jeff.

"Oh, that kind of suit," James responded, but still quite perplexed. What kind of suit was he talking about? Well, if they could get out of here, he could find out. All of a sudden, a guard opened Jeff door and stood over him.

"Get up," the guard said. Jeff complied, but with great struggle. All of a sudden Jeff felt the surge of adrenaline start to flow through his veins. Involuntarily, he grabbed the guard and slammed him against the wall and continuously beat him in the face, until the guard fell unconsciously on the ground. Jeff then realized what he had just done, but he knew there was a time to stand in awe of an accomplishment, but this was certainly not the place, nor the time. He grabbed the keys from the guard and walked over to James' cell and opened it. He then helped James onto his feat. Jeff grabbed the rifle from the guard and they began to make their way throughout the base. Jeff silently took out another Mandalorian and gave James the other rifle. They made their way around a few corridors and came across a room where Jeff could sense his armor being held in. He then used all of his strength to push the door open.

The door opened to reveal several Mandalorian technicians trying to open the crate containing his suit. Jeff and James opened fire and shot all of the technicians square in the chest. Jeff dropped his rifle and ran over to his crate. He then preformed a retinal scan and entered in the passcode. A green light shined as the crate opened to reveal Jeff's suit. The suit opened and Jeff walked up to it and the suit closed back on him, encasing him in his high-tech suit of armor. The suit activated, and once all of the armor's functions were given a green light, Jeff stepped down to James.

"So, this kind of armor," asked James sarcastically.

"Yep," was Jeff could say before gunfire rang out. James dove for cover, while all Jeff did was put his arm up to shield his face. Jeff summoned his lightsabers from their compartments and activated them, revealing two silver blades.

Jeff then redirected several blaster bolts, until the gunfire stopped. The Mandalorian troops were lying dead on the ground after their shots were sent right back at them. Jeff then helped James up from his spot and the duo attempted to make their way out of the compound. As they made their way down one the corridors, out of nowhere, a flash grenade went off, blinding the two. Jeff could barely hear the gunshots ring out and an all too familiar scream to his left.

When the effects of the flash bang had worn off, he saw James' cold, dead body lying on the floor after sustaining several shots to his torso, and a few shots to the head. Jeff did not know what to think. His friend, from the beginning of the war was now lying dead on the ground. Then all Jeff could see was red, as he charged the Mandalorians in a fit of pure rage. He twirled his lightsabers around as he sliced through every single one of them, showing no mercy. After he finished off the group, he took one last look behind him and took off sprinting down the corridor until he finally found his way out.

Once he stepped outside, he was greeted by an array of gunfire as several blasters and cannons shot at him, enveloping him in a cloud of smoke. He had gotten down on one knee, and as the smoke cloud cleared, the Mandalorians could see his armor sizzling due to the excessive amount of heat.

'For James,' was all he could think as he charged the enemy. He deflected numerous shots from both the cannons and the blasters. When he reached the Mandalorian ranks, he began to cut them down one by one. He disabled the cannons by slicing off their legs and used the force to make short work of them. After about ten minutes of fighting, he finally broke through the legion of Mandalorians and activated his repulser engines. Jeff began to lift into the air and took off; fleeing from the hell he was trapped in for who knows how long.

Shortly after he took off, Jeff could see a warning light come onto the screen, indicating his armor was overheating. He had forgotten that if heated to extreme temperatures, the adamantium's would melt back into a liquid form. And to his dismay, the suit began to malfunctions as the armor's integrity became unstable.

The engines cut off as pieces of his armor began to fall off. Jeff was now free falling out of the sky, and after a very short minute, crashed into the ground. For a long time, Jeff just lied there. He was in too much pain to move. His bones were bruised and/or broken, his torso ached from that dreaded torture device, and his skin burned from the adamantium. After lying there for almost half an hour, Jeff could hear jet noised above. His armor had completely fallen off of him and he prayed that this was not a Deathwatch ship. But to his relief, it was a Republic transport. It landed about 20 feet from him and the boarding ramp opened up to ironically reveal Anakin and a few troops running out to him. And that was all Jeff knew, before he fell unconscious.


End file.
